


Ashen Rebirth

by Shernapier



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shernapier/pseuds/Shernapier
Summary: The legendary White Wolf and the well-known sorceress of Vengerberg were resting in Kaer Morhen's top rooms. The Swallow, finally a witcher in plenty of rights. This new condition brought her into months of rushing through the world, thirsty of monster blood, of adventure... just before she rejoined his beloved parents in the fortress.Dark in the night. Every night. A meningless dream, followed by meaningless nightmares that the Wolf and his Destiny shared during days. Just old bad dreams. Just that, meaningless old bad dreams that one more time they'll have to decipher.





	Ashen Rebirth

_Someone's yelling. Someone's yelling downstairs. Someone's yelling. Someone's having nightmares. Someone's yelling. You have to wake up, damn it! Someone's yelling. They yell every night. Every... night... Someone's yelling. Ciri is yelling. Ciri is having nightmares. Ciri yells every night. Ciri... "_

\- Ciri! – Geralt exclaimed in a gasp, waking up suddenly. He dilated his cattish pupils to check on Yennefer, who was lying on the left side of the bed, right next to him. Her black amber curls fell with grace over the feather pillow. The crimson silk sheets embraced her nude body in a cold hug, what made her shrink a bit over herself.

Geralt focused and boosted his senses. He could hear her heart beating calmly, the sound of her tights rubbing when she moved, the silk running on her skin, her nails slightly scratching the matrass... It was fascinating, and pleasing, to see her in absolute peace. He had to admit that he enjoyed the relentless sorceress of Vengerberg in many ways.

He laid back on the bed and slided his arm over her belly, dragging her closer to him. He guided her to lean her back on his chest, feeling how she unstiffened at the warm contact and let him to stick his face onto her neck. His lips left a soft kiss over the delicate skin under her jaw. The scent of lilac and gooseberries numbed his gift.

Someone yelled. This time it wasn't a dream, he felt how Yen startled under his arms and joined her vibrant violet eyes with his, while he tried to decipher where the yells came from. They stood immobile, in silence, until he heard the yelling again. Geralt sharpened his ear, trying to tell how much he had to worry about.

\- Ciri? – Yennefer said, in a crackled voice.

\- Indeed. – Geralt put the sheets apart and sat on the border of the bed. – I don't feel good about this, at all. – He got up quickly and put on some clothes. – I'm going to wake her up. –her eyes followed him around the room.

\- Ask her about details! You know they're important! – The sorceress reminded Geralt, before she could hear him trotting down the stony stairs.

Geralt walked through the cold galleries of the castle and reached the bedchamber silently. His gaze quickly fell on the disrupted sleep Ciri was experimenting. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit, trying to carefully wake her up.

-Ciri... – He whispered, shaking her again. – Ciri. – He firmly articulated. She kept gasping and shaking, not responding at all to Geralt's efforts to drag her out of her nightmare. –Ciri! –Finally she woke up, breathing heavily. The moonlight reflected on the sweat pearls that garnished her red face, her pupils contracted and widened uncontrollably, and she blinked swiftly, to dismiss the dizziness.

Suddenly she felt how a pair of hands held her face and obliged her to focus on their bearer. Ciri recognized the touch of those harsh hands, they felt like unpolished wood as always, but now she could almost tell every imperfection they had by the only touch of them on her cheeks. He smelled of firewood and leather, as the unmistakable lilac and gooseberries had inevitably adhered to his particular scent.

-Ciri – She clearly heard, finally. The Swallow joined her, now, amber eyes with the Wolf's ones, gulping. – It's over. It was just a bad dream. – He said, in his rough voice.

\- Geralt... I... – She began shaking again.

\- Shh, child. Calm down. What did you see? –

\- I... I was in Cintra. I saw everyone... die there, again, and I couldn't even move nor draw my sword or do anything, I was a mere spectator. I didn't remember how... how it felt to be vulnerable. –

\- Anything about the Hunt? – Geralt asked, very serious.

\- No. Just Cintra in flames. –

\- Good. – He got up from her bed, and walked to the door.

\- Geralt... –

\- Hmh? –

\- Thank you for pulling me out. –

He smiled to her just before he left the room, and closed the door behind him. He went all the way back to his room, nearly hypnotized by the echo of his own steps on the cold stone of the stairs. Yennefer was waiting for him, expectant.

\- Cintra in flames. Luckily. – She said, by the second he stepped in the room.

\- Yen, don't... read me. – Geralt narrowed his eyes, observing her attentively.

\- Sorry. – She said, sarcastically, getting up from the bed, covering her body with the sheets and walking towards Geralt.

He stiffened when she let the fabric slide down her shoulders, giving him the view he loved the most in the whole world. She smirked and unbuttoned the shirt he had on, leaving his chest only covered by the countless scars he had gained through the years of professional monster slaying. She kissed the point where his clavicle bone and his neck collapsed. Her electric eyes searched his.

He kissed her with the same passion as if decades had passed since he kissed her for the last time. Her soft and warm lips felt always good. She undid the lace that held the linen pants to his hips with excessive mastery.

\- I will get up at night more often, if you receive me like this. – He said, while she had straddled on him and was working very hard on his neck.

\- I think we should keep an eye on Ciri, at least for the while we stay here. Even if it was just an old bad dream... I don't like it. – She answered, while he stood in for her. – Oh my... well I do like this you're... – she moaned, unable to finish the sentence.  


End file.
